Inocente amor
by NephilimDemon
Summary: Tk y Kari tienen una salida como cualquier otra los dos solos, pero Tk tiene algo en mente. ¿Cuales seran los pensamientos que se cruzan en la cabeza el niño elegido de la esperanza? ¿Que pasara con Tk y Kari?


_Inocente amor. _

* * *

**Pareja: Takari [Takeru+Hikari]**

**Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece, solo lo utilizo para realizar este fic a fines de entretener. Si Digimon fuera mío, la segunda temporada habría tenido otro fin -a lo de que todos tengan Digimon, eso no tiene gracia (?)- y Tk y Kari habrían terminado juntos al igual que Izzy y Mimi.**

* * *

Esta historia ocurrió en un pequeño lapso de tiempo en el que luego de derrotar al emperador de los Digimon, y que pronto se convirtió en otro de sus camaradas, los nuevos niños elegidos habían tenido algo de paz para descansar aunque fuera por unos días.

* * *

~ Me encontraba corriendo por el Digimundo seguida por otro niño de mi edad, TK, cabello rubio y ojos azules, con esa característica sonrisa que siempre adornaba su rostro. Ambos con nuestros compañeros Digimon, Gatomon y Patamon, quienes nos decían que tuviéramos cuidado ya que estábamos corriendo y saltando por la costa de la isla File, cuando sin previo aviso, Tk termino cayéndose en un charco de lodo, y al quedar completamente sucio, no se le ocurrió otra cosa que la brillante idea de querer ensuciarme a mí también. Él trataba de abrazarme para así ensuciarme, y yo corría para evitarlo, cuando finalmente me vi alcanzada por mi amigo, quien logró abrazarme con fuerza, y ambos riendo , me termine cayendo de espalda en la arena por el peso de Tk contra mí, y el termino cayendo sobre mi cuerpo, y antes de que ambos pudiésemos reaccionar, sus labios estaban puestos sobre los míos, y ambos nos mirábamos completamente rojos, después de todo, aquello era algo incómodo para ambos a la corta edad de ocho años. ~

Era Domingo por la mañana y me encontraba durmiendo, soñando con aquél día en que había dado mi primer beso, por accidente claro, con nada más ni nada menos que con mi amigo Tk, un día en que ambos estábamos jugando en el Digimundo cuando teníamos ocho, hacía ya tres años. Hace mucho tiempo ya que no volvía a soñar con aquello, y sin duda quería seguir durmiendo, pero había sido despertada por el sonido de mi d-terminal, por un mensaje de Tk.

{¿Dónde estás?}

Aquél mensaje me saco por completo del trance que tenía al recordar aquel día hace tres años.

Deje mi D-terminal a un lado, para luego sentarme en el borde de mi cama refregándome los ojos, aún tenía sueño, me había quedado despierta hasta tarde guardando un par de cosas en la mochila que llevaría ese día conmigo a mi cita con Tk. Mi cita, lo había olvidado. Apresurada, tome mi despertador que estaba en la mesa de luz que tenía a un lado, y allí me di cuenta de que me había quedado dormida, eran las nueve y media, y se suponía que tenía que haber estado hace media hora en frente de nuestro colegio para encontrarme con mi amigo.

"Sin duda Tk va a matarme."

Me apresuré para ir al armario en busca de algo de ropa ligera pero abrigada, después de todo, si bien estábamos en verano, con Tk habíamos decidido que iríamos a una zona del Digimundo donde hubiera nieve, para escapar un poco del calor Odaiba. Tome algo de ropa, -una calza rosa y una blusa de color amarillo patito-, y me dirigí al baño para alistarme un poco. Lave mis dientes y cepille un poco mi cabello, el cual ahora había crecido un poco casi hasta mis hombros. Estaba pensando en dejarlo crecer, pero creo que aún me gusta que este corto. Al terminar de vestirme, me observé al espejo, y para mi sorpresa la ropa que había escogido, se parecía mucho a la que tenía puesta en aquella ocasión hacía tres años.

Una vez lista, salí del baño para tomar la mochila, y mi bufanda, la cual no me pondría aun puesto que me creerían loca, y cuando estaba por colocarme las zapatillas, recordé que debía de regresar a mi habitación por mi d-terminal y mi D-3, cosa que me había olvidado de guardar.

"Ahora sí estoy lista. Quizá si me doy prisa llegue antes de las diez." Pensé para mí misma al tiempo que me dirigía nuevamente a la entrada de casa para colocarme mis zapatillas y salí de mi casa sin desayunar, ya comeré algo en el Digimundo, quizá Tk tenga algún dulce.

Al salir de mi casa comencé a correr en dirección al colegio, solo espero que Tk no se haya cansado de esperar y se haya ido solo al Digimundo sin mí. Corría en silencio con el peso de la mochila en mi espalda, y sintiendo como la chapita de mi collar me golpeaba en el pecho, a veces extrañaba aquel silbato que siempre llevaba conmigo cuando era una niña, pero sabía que estaba mucho mejor en el Digimundo, al ser el recuerdo que le obsequie a Gatomon el día en que nos despedimos, ya que no sabíamos si nos volveríamos a ver, cosa que hora la veo seguido dado que la barrera al mundo digital se ha vuelto a abrir para nosotros. En mi carrera hacia el colegio, podía sentir el viento en mi cara, esa suave brisa característica de los días de verano que despeinaba apenas mi cabello.

Luego de haber corrido por un buen tramo, me di cuenta de que sin duda el haber pasado todo este año en el Digimundo luchando contra la oscuridad ha dado muy buenos resultados ya que ahora tengo más resistencia. El pensar en aquello me hizo dejar escapar una pequeña carcajada sin duda algo divertida. Estaba riendo de mi propia idea, que cuando me di cuenta, ya había llegado al colegio, y para mi sorpresa Tk aún se encontraba allí esperándome en la entrada, aunque se lo veía un poco molesto, lo cual hizo que dejara de reír por completo, sin saber que hacer o decir.

-Ya me estaba por ir sin ti, Kari. ¿A caso lo habías olvidado o te quedaste dormida otra vez? –Dijo Tk con un tono de molestia en la voz, por lo que baje la mirada, sintiéndome culpable por haberlo dejado esperándome.

-Yo… Lo siento Tk, me quede dormida, y cuando me di cuenta ya era tarde, así que vine lo más rápido que pude… en verdad lo siento, no era mi intensión… -Dije en voz baja, aun sin mirarlo, pero el sonido de una risa me hizo levantar la mirada, para notar que era Tk quien se estaba riendo, lo cual me hizo fruncir el ceño e inflar mis mejillas ahora molesta yo. -¿Qué es lo divertido, Tk?

-Te estas disculpando por algo que no tiene importancia Kari, aunque bueno, así eres tú siempre, ¿No? Ahora vamos, el Digimundo nos espera. Ya verifique que no haya nadie en el colegio, así no nos ven ingresar. –Dijo con voz tranquila, al tiempo que ambos comenzábamos a adentrarnos en el colegio para así poder utilizar la computadora de la sala de computación, la cual era la única por la que podíamos entrar y salir del Digimundo por medio de la puerta que conectaba el mundo real y el digital.

El colegio estaba en completo silencio, como claro, siempre que no es un día escolar por lo que nadie debe de estar allí. Entramos con cuidado, ya que siempre debíamos de tener cuidado por las dudas para que luego no nos castigaran o algo por el estilo por interrumpir en el colegio, y tampoco nos agradaba la idea de tener que estar dando explicaciones de que era lo que hacíamos ahí. Una vez en la sala de computación, Tk hizo los honores de abrir la puerta digital con su D-3, y una vez abierta ambos nos dirigimos al Digimundo para disfrutar de nuestra especie de "cita" aunque la verdad era que aquello no era muy diferente a las salidas que teníamos a menudo sin compañía de los demás, después de todo, con Tk nos conocemos desde que éramos niños, y solemos jugar como antes, siempre molestándonos y tomándonos fotos –o al menos eso es lo que yo hago puesto que me encanta sacar fotos y eso se ha vuelto mi pasatiempo- y aunque es divertido ver a Davis celoso por mi cercanía con Tk, a veces se vuelve algo tedioso por lo que con Tk preferimos salir los dos solos en varias ocasiones sin que Davis se entere y así interrumpa nuestras salidas, quiero decir, no es que no quiera a Davis, es un gran amigo y líder, pero sin embargo a veces puede llegar a ser algo molesto.

-¿Kari? Digimundo llamando a Kari, ¿En qué estás pensando? –Estaba tan sumida en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta de que ya estábamos en el Digimundo, que solo la voz de Tk me saco de mi trance, y para mi sorpresa su rostro estaba muy cerca del mío, lo cual me hizo poner completamente roja, y me separe de el por la sorpresa y los nervios que eso me había causado.

-No, nada importante Tk, ahora vamos… aquí también hace calor… Vamos a una zona más fresca… ¿Crees que Gatomon y Patamon estén por aquí? –Pregunte aun algo nerviosa, tratando de desviar por completo mis pensamientos, pero aun así no estaba muy concentrada en lo que estábamos haciendo allí, ya que la cercanía de Tk había hecho que los recuerdos de mi primer beso con el regresaran a mi mente por completo. Tk se dio cuenta de aquello, o al menos de que no estaba del todo allí, ya que estaba sumida en mis pensamientos, que para hacerme volver a la realidad me tomo de la mano lo cual me sorprendió mucho.

-Kari, hoy estas más en tu mundo de lo normal. ¿Te sucede algo? Por cierto… Te ves muy bien con esa ropa, me recuerda a cuando éramos niños. –Dijo en voz baja apretándome un poco la mano, lo cual me hizo mirarlo de reojo, y note que estaba tan sonrojado como yo ante lo que el mismo había dicho, lo cual me hizo sonreír un poco. –Y con respecto a Patamon y Gatomon… Patamon había mencionado algo de que estaría con Gatomon en la aldea del inicio…

-Estoy bien Tk, solo estaba pensando en cuando éramos niños… Recuerdo como jugábamos aquí sin preocupaciones cuando teníamos algo de paz… recuerdo que nos gritaban que tuviéramos cuidado… Pero nunca escuchábamos a nuestros hermanos… y que Gatomon y Patamon siempre nos corrían tratando de alcanzarnos… -sonrío ante lo último que acababa de decir, observando como Tk comenzaba a reír ante mis palabras.

-Lo sé, Kari. Esos eran buenos tiempos… ¡Oye! ¿Acaso tratabas de decir que antes la pasábamos mejor? –Vi como Tk hacia una mueca, y no pude evitar el abrazarlo por el brazo descansando la cabeza en su hombro notoriamente divertida.

-No es eso lo que quise decir Tk y lo sabes….

-Claro que lo se Kari, solo bromeaba contigo… Sin duda no sacaste el lado divertido de tu hermano… -Aquellas últimas palabras no hicieron más que molestarme, aunque sabía que en eso él tenía razón, pero aun así no pude evitar el darle un pequeño empujón.

-Y tú no sacaste el tacto con las mujeres que tiene Matt. –Dije a modo de broma, pero al parecer ese había sido un golpe bajo al parecer, ya que cuando volví a mirar a Tk una mueca se había formado en su rostro lo cual me hizo sentir culpable por lo que había dicho sin pensar. –Tk… Lo siento… No era mi intención… -Susurre en voz baja con un tono notable de culpabilidad en la voz, y sin darme cuenta nos habíamos detenido en un prado. –Tk… Creo que nos equivocamos… Aquí no hay nada de nieve…

-Lo se Kari, pero vamos, tengo más tacto que Davis, ¿no es así? –ante su pregunta no pude evitar el dejar escapar una leve risa divertida ante aquello, y solo asentí con la cabeza ya que él siguió hablando y no quería interrumpirlo. –No, no nos equivocamos… Tenía planeado algo, espero que no te moleste el que te haya traído aquí… es que se me ocurrió una idea… y sonara algo estúpido… así que mejor vamos a la nieve… -Oía atenta a cada palabra que salía de la boca de mi amigo, el cual se notaba algo ¿Nervioso? Y al darme cuenta de que no iba a decirme lo que al parecer quería, me quede mirándolo dándole algo de ánimos.

-Cualquiera tiene más tacto que Davis… -dije a modo de broma, y me coloque frente a Tk aun sin soltarle las manos, ya que sabía que de aquella manera no se escaparía, además de que quería oír lo que pasaba por su mente. –Vamos Tk, dime que era lo que querías hacer… ¿Hay algo que quieras decirme?

-Kari… -mi nombre fue lo único que salió de la boca de mi amigo, lo cual sin saber porque, me hizo sonrojarme, quizá fue el tono que utilizo al decirlo, no lo sé. Lo único que sé es que ahora estaba más ansiosa que nunca por saber que era lo que Tk tenía que decirme. Apreté levemente sus manos entre las mías dándole de mi luz, -mejor dicho de mi fuerza-, lo que al parecer le dio más ánimos. –Kari, yo… Yo quería decirte algo aquí… La verdad es que yo… Cielos, esto se oía mejor en mi cabeza… Kari, tu sabes que ambos, tu como la luz, y yo como la esperanza debemos de estar juntos por el bien del Digimundo y del mundo real… y que siempre te he protegido por eso… Sabes que yo… Como la esperanza debo protegerte a ti, la luz del mundo… Que nuestros destinos están enlazados… -Oía con atención cada palabra que salía de aquel chico que siempre había estado a mi lado, observándolo a los ojos, y dándome cuenta como se iba sonrojando y poniendo cada vez más nervioso, algo que sin duda a mí me estaba ocurriendo también, y si bien quería seguir oyendo lo que tenía que decir, al mismo tiempo tenía algo de miedo, pero aun así no dije nada, después de todo, no quería interrumpirlo. –Lo que quiero decir… Kari, siempre te he protegido… y siempre lo hare, así que por favor… Permíteme estar a tu lado siempre… Le he estado dando vueltas a esto por mucho tiempo… Hikari, tú… tú me gustas. Y nunca… nunca he olvidado lo que sucedió hace tres años.

-Tk… -Sin duda todo lo que mi amigo había dicho me había sorprendido mucho, después de todo, siempre fuimos amigos. Pero aun así, tenía muchos líos en la cabeza, y el corazón me latía con fuerza. ¿Estaba también yo enamorada de Tk? ¿El me gustaba? Sí, claro que me gusta, siempre ha sido muy bueno conmigo… Y sin duda yo tampoco había olvidado el beso de hace tres años.

-Kari… No… ¿No dirás nada? Mejor… Olvida lo que acabo de decir… -La voz de Tk sonaba algo dolida, al parecer me quede en silencio más de la cuenta.

No me había dado cuenta en que momentos lágrimas de felicidad habían comenzado a salir de mis ojos, y al oír y ver que Tk me miraba preocupado, me di cuenta de que mi rostro estaba húmedo por las lágrimas, y de manera apresurada me seque las lágrimas con el dorso de mis manos negando con la cabeza, y sin previo aviso estaba abrazando por el cuello a Tk, algo que no solo sorprendió al rubio, sino que a mí también, ya que no estaba segura de lo que estaba haciendo en aquellos momentos.

-Tk… Gracias… En verdad gracias… Por ser así conmigo… Yo… yo tampoco me he olvidado de ese beso que nos dimos hace tres años… aunque fuera por accidente… ese es mi más atesorado recuerdo… -susurre en voz baja, y cuando estaba por seguir hablando, me vi interrumpida al sentir los labios de Tk sobre los míos, lo cual me hizo cerrar los ojos, y nos dejamos llevar por unos momentos, podía sentir las manos de Tk alrededor de mi cintura, y el calor de su cuerpo contra el mío, en aquellos momentos me sentía completa, y no quería nada más que eso, el calor de aquel tierno beso.

Luego de unos momentos, dejamos de besarnos para quedarnos abrazados en silencio, frente con frente simplemente mirándonos a los ojos con el rostro completamente rojo, o al menos yo lo vi así a Tk, lo cual hacia que yo me pusiera completamente roja, sin duda era real. Sin duda estaba enamorada de Tk.

-Kari… ¿Serias mi novia? –Aquella pregunta me sorprendió, después de todo él había sido mi amigo desde niños –aunque realmente no eran tantos años- y él era quien más me conocía además de mi hermano, y el pasar de la amistad a una relación era una idea tan rara que nunca se me había cruzado por la cabeza sino hasta este día.

-Si… Si quiero Tk… -al parecer tarde un poco en responder, cosa que solo me di cuenta al ver lo impaciente que se estaba volviendo Tk, lo cual me hizo sonreír un poco. –Pero tú se lo tienes que decir a mi hermano.

-Kari… Tai me matara… -sin duda aquello me hizo reír a carcajadas, después de todo el ver que Tk le tenía miedo a nuestro antiguo líder, me causo mucha gracia.

-Vamos Tk, ten esperanza de que Matt no dejara que Tai le haga daño a su pequeño hermanito…

* * *

_**Bueeeeeno, dejare el fic hasta aquí, al inicio tenia otros planes para el fic pero termino siendo completamente diferente, si quieren saber la reacción de Tai y Matt, déjenme en un Review y si veo que a muchos les agrada tratare de escribir un segundo capitulo!**_

_**Me despido, NephilimDemon**_


End file.
